Backflip Studios Support - Day of the Dragons (Ended Event)
Welcome to the Day of the Dragons event! We’ve developed this guide to help you get the most magic out of this very special event! As always, you can email our Customer Support team at support@backflipstudios.com for additional information. Getting Started The wizard Amador Pasado is in town and with him comes a spirited set of new dragons! The spectacular Spirit Dragons can be bred with the help of Spirit Crystals. Use a Spirit Crystal in the Breeding Cave to summon these dragons to your park during the Day of the Dragons Festival! Spirit Dragons In addition to 4 all-new Spirit Dragons - Calavera, Marigold, Calaca, and Zancos, you can also acquire Spirit versions of some more familiar dragons. Spirit Cinder, Spirit Magma, Spirit Underbrush, and Spirit Venom can all be added to your collection through the magic of Spirit Crystals. Additionally, each Spirit Dragon also has an Enchanted variant. All of the new Spirit Dragons can be found in the Spirit section of the Dragonarium. Breeding Spirit Dragons To breed Spirit Dragons you'll need to add a Spirit Crystal to your Breeding Cave prior to breeding. Be sure to check the Dragonarium to view breeding tips for each of the Spirit Dragons. Enchanted Spirit Dragons can be bred by adding both a Spirit Crystal and an Enchanted Crystal to the breed attempt. Spirit Habitats Spirit Dragons can be placed in Spirit Habitats, which are available in the Habitats section of your Market. These habitats will hold 4 dragons each, and the number of Spirit Habitats you can purchase is only limited by your park's overall habitat limit. Spirit Crystals During this event you will earn Spirit Shards from activities in your park. Once you've collected enough Spirit Shards, you can craft a Spirit Crystal. Add a Spirit Crystal to your Breeding Cave to guarantee a Spirit Dragon from your next breed! Ways to earn Spirit Shards: *Completing Event Challenges *Playing the Dragon Drop mini-game *Opening Chests from completed Airships and the Market *Finding and tapping Sugar Skulls in your park Crafting Spirit Crystals Once you've collected 500 Spirit Shards, use them to craft a Spirit Crystal by following the steps below: #Tap on the Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Island #Tap on the "Crystals" icon at the bottom of your screen #Tap the "Craft Crystal" button to craft a Spirit Crystal and add it to your Crystal inventory Once crafted, you can add a Spirit Crystal to a breed attempt at any time. Please note that Spirit Crystals can only be used during the Day of the Dragons event, and when you have the correct parents selected in the Breeding Cave. Purchasing Spirit Crystals Spirit Crystals can also be purchased with Gems in the Treasure section of the Market and come as a single Crystal, or in bundles of 5 and 10. Spirit Market The Spirit Market contains all of the new Spirit Dragons, Spirit decor, and Spirit Crystals. To access the Spirit Market, tap the Hall of Spirits building, then tap the "Spirit Market" icon at the bottom of your screen. Be sure to check out the Spirit Market to see all the new items Day of the Dragons has to offer! Dragon Drop During the Day of the Dragons event you can trade in tickets to play the Dragon Drop mini-game and win Spirit Shards. Be sure to keep playing for a chance to win a whole Spirit Crystal in the Golden Bucket! Earning Tickets Every 4 hours ticket-bearing spirits will circle the Hall of Spirits. Tap them to collect 3 free tickets which you can use to play Dragon Drop. Tickets can also be earned by completing Event Challenges and casting off completed Airships. If you run out of tickets but really want to play another round of Dragon Drop, you can play again for 5 Gems. Golden Buckets Each time you play Dragon Drop there is a chance that a Golden Bucket will appear. If the coin lands in the Golden Bucket you will win an entire Spirit Crystal! If the Golden Bucket appears but you don't win the Crystal on that turn you will have the option to try again by spending 5 Gems. Event Challenges The old Weekend Challenges are off for now, but the party continues with new challenges that reward Spirit Shards, game tickets, and even entire Spirit Crystals. Check in frequently so you don't miss out! As you complete individual goals you will earn Silver Rings which will accumulate to earn you rewards. Complete all of the goals to earn an entire Spirit Crystal that will guarantee you a Spirit Dragon! Frequently Asked Questions Why hasn’t the event begun in my park yet? Your park must be at least level 8 to participate in this event, which began on October 20th, 2017. If you’re above level 8 and the event hasn’t started for you, you may be playing on an older version of DragonVale World. Please update to the most recent version through your device's app store. The correct version for the event is 1.15.0. Can I acquire Spirit Dragons after the Day of the Dragons event ends? Spirit Dragons can only be obtained during the event, and you cannot use a Spirit Crystal after the event has ended. Can I use a Rarity Remedy to help breed an Enchanted Spirit Dragon? ''' Rarity Remedies are available for the Calavera, Marigold, Calaca, and Zancos Dragons. Once you've collected the base version of one of these dragons you can brew a Rarity Remedy that will give you a 20% chance to breed the Enchanted variant of that dragon. Please be aware that you will need to use a Spirit Crystal and an Enchanted Crystal to breed an Enchanted Spirit Dragon. Please note: While there are Rarity Remedies for the regular Venom and Cinder Dragons, these boosts will not increase your chances of breeding the Spirit Venom or Spirit Cinder Dragons. '''Will I be able to brew a Bring 'em Back Boost for Spirit Dragons? Spirit Dragons require Spirit Crystals and can only be bred during the Day of the Dragons event. It will not be possible to brew a Bring 'em Back Boost for any of the Spirit Dragons. What Habitats can my Spirit Dragons be placed in? Spirit Dragons must be placed in Spirit Habitats, which can be found in the "Habitats" section of your Market. Why do I have to pay Gems to play Dragon Drop again? ''' If you're all out of tickets you can choose to play again using Gems. Additionally, if you see the Golden Bucket but do not win the Spirit Crystal on that turn, you will have the option to try again by spending 5 Gems. Please note that this is optional. If you have tickets left and don't want to try for the Golden Bucket again you can play for free by tapping the red "x" in the upper right corner of the screen, then tapping the "Play" button. '''When does the event end? Day of the Dragons runs through November 10th at 9am UTC. It will not be possible to earn additional Spirit Shards or play games after this time, but you will have a few more days to breed or purchase Spirit Dragons. Day of the Dragons will reach its conclusion at 11pm UTC on November 13th, and it will not be possible to acquire Spirit Dragons or any of the Day of the Dragons content after this time. What happens to my leftover Spirit Shards or Spirit Crystals? When Day of the Dragons comes to a close on November 13th, any Spirit Shards or Spirit Crystals you have leftover will be converted to Enchanted Shards/Crystals and placed into your inbox. Thanks! We appreciate you stopping by our event FAQ for more information. If you have further questions, please send us an email at support@backflipstudios.com Category:Backflip Studios Category:Events